Carnaval
by azedume
Summary: As ruas sem carnaval eram só geladas e abandonadas.


**Considerações iniciais:** é só mais um texto achado numa pasta empoeirada do computador. Pela forma como foi escrito, deve ter uns dois anos. Mas não importa, o destino disso é ser deletado daqui um tempo, talvez. Talvez seja base para algo melhor. Isso devia ter uma continuação, ou ser só um rascunho, eu nem lembro.

* * *

Existe alguma considerável magia por detrás de um Carnaval?

_Cabarés, bares e praças estão cheios._

_Mesmo assim, alguns ainda estão sós._

A galeria parecia vazia: apenas poucas almas que realmente gostavam daquele lugar – e do que nele havia – observavam as obras ali expostas.

_Quem, diabos, em pleno Carnaval, estaria numa galeria de arte?_

Ele estava, e se sentia só.

-Impressionismo... gosta dessas cores e borrões?

Ela perguntou sem retirar os olhos do enorme quadro de Monet.

Ele – que rabiscava numa folha amarelada – parou o carvão entre polegar e indicador, voltando o rosto à moça. Demorou até responder, imaginando de onde, diabos, aquela mulher aparecera. Voltou-se para a folha, e continuando os rabiscos, respondeu sem encará-la.

-Gosto de vermelho. Gosto das cores. Gosto dos borrões – sutil e subjetivo. Os rabiscos tomavam forma de lírios e tulipas.

Ela permaneceu ali.

Era inquietante, incomodava.

******–**

Incrivelmente, passaram toda a tarde conversando. Ela desenvolvia todo tipo de assunto, descontraída, um tanto arrogante, desajuizada e sem qualquer senso de ponderação. De qualquer forma, ele só conseguia prestar atenção naqueles lábios vermelhíssimos. Ludibriantes, lascivos.

-Nunca uma moça posou pra você? – ela manteve aquele sorriso ladino nos lábios, quase como se debochasse do pintor novato.

Com as bochechas um pouco coradas, respondeu um "não" um tanto acanhando.

-E por acaso... precisa de uma?

******–**

Retirava os cabelos negros da frente do rosto que teimavam em atrapalhar-lhe. Aaron era um garoto de rabiscos, que tomava forma aos poucos – e isso se refletia em sua arte. Ele não fazia desenhos com base em círculos e linhas. Círculos e linhas limitam demais, os rabiscos dão mais liberdade.

O cabelo dela, preso por um pente com adornos em estilo oriental, num coque meio solto. Alguns fios e mechas de cabelo pendiam pelo rosto e pela nuca. A seda do quimono vermelho prensada contra os seios, a maquiagem destacando os olhos verdes e... não. Sem batom. Não era necessário.

Aaron se distraía, pegando-se mais concentrado nas cores da Pandora real, do que nas cores da Pandora rabiscada. Era pecado desejá-la – ele o sabia melhor que qualquer outra pessoa. Quem sabe, justamente por isso, a desejou com todo seu âmago. O pecado é vermelho.

Maduro demais para conflitos sociais.

Inocente demais para conflitos pessoais.

E os olhos azuis – tristonhos, acanhados – do rapazote lhe percorriam todo o corpo alvo, esguio, até os lábios. Sempre aqueles malditos – e tentadores – lábios rubros.

Ela sorriu...

_...maliciosamente._

_******–**_

Os lábios dela não eram quentes como aparentavam – e como Aaron pensava. Eram como as ruas antes do Carnaval:

_gelados, abandonados._

O mesmo valia para o pintor: era tão frio e solitário quanto sua modelo. Era estranho perceber que ambos eram dotados da peculiar habilidade de afastar as pessoas a seu redor – sem intenção, motivo ou desejo para tal.

Por um momento, por um segundo, por um único e singular instante, eles se sentiram aquecidos por aquele beijo tímido – da parte de Aaron – e atrevido – da parte de Pandora.

******–**

Colocou-lhe uma máscara e antes que ele pudesse perguntar o porquê daquilo, ela já o puxava pelo pulso, descendo as escadas com pressa, se emaranhando entre outras máscaras, e outros tons. Mesmo entre a gama de cores, o vermelho dos lábios dela ainda se destacava.

******–**

Não precisavam dos lençóis: o corpo dela aquecia-o, e era recíproco.

Os tais lençóis, por sua vez, estavam largados num canto, manchados – assim como o resto da cama – de vinho, sangue, suor e outros fluidos corporais.

Repousando nos seios fartos, o rosto do pintor calmo, corado. Não saberia explicar o que sentia, mas era bom, quente... Os dedos dela permaneciam num movimento constante de carícia. O ateliê nunca estivera tão quente e aconchegante.

* * *

**Esse é um navio que nunca zarpou.**


End file.
